Battle of the Machine Robos
a'''Battle of the Machine Robos '''is a film. Summary The Dazzlings return and start causing trouble. They corrupt Thomas' friends and drain Thomas' memories. And to make matters worse, three Machine Robos arrive and aid the sirens in their conquest. Can they be stopped before it's too late? Plot The Dazzlings Meet Airachnid The Dazzlings wander through a forest and find a dark Cybertronian shape hiding in the trees. Sonata tells Aria and Adagio that someone is watching them. The Cybertronian shape jumps down from the tree and reveals that it's a Cybertronian spider named Airachnid. She introduces herself and asks them on the whereabouts of the Train-Prime, OpThomas Prime and the founder of Crash's adventure team, a Keyblade welding cyborg named Ryan F-Freeman. Aria explains that they're a few miles away. Airachnid makes a deal with the Sirens, promising to give them their powers back if they help her capture them and her arch nemesis, the Autobot Arcee. Adagio and her sisters agree. Thomas' Train-Prime Training/Airachnid discovers Discord's corruption powers The next morning, Thomas is at the Autobot base, learning the capabilities of a Train-Prime. Meanwhile, Twilight Sparkle tells the story of the Dazzlings to Discord and the Mini-Cons, Jetstorm, Slipstream and Fixit. Ryan and Matau asks Discord how he got his corruption powers. Discord says that he got his corruption powers from a spell that Star Swirl the Bearded once performed. Matau then asks what spell did Star Swirl used. Discord explains that Star Swirl used a hypnosis corruption spell. Matau became so excited, he runs to tell Crash and the others. But little does he know that Airachnid and the Sirens have overheard them. Airachnid leads the Sirens to the Castle of the Royal Pony Sisters to find the spell. Adagio finds a book of spells that Star Swirl used. Airachnid flicks through the pages and finds the spell. Then she found the hypnosis corruption spell. She performs the spell and gets Discord's corruption powers. The Return of Chaos/James' corruption Meanwhile, James is puffing over to Ponyville to see Rarity. Until the whole Island of Sodor starts turning upside down. Airachnid suddenly appears. James asks Airachnid what is she doing. Airachnid then works her new powers on James, saying that no other engine could withstand or have his kind of style. Then the magic starts to corrupt James. Brian the Crocodile and Predaking saw what happened from behind a rock and flies to tell Thomas and the others. Thomas rushes to find James. The tank engine soon finds him in a siding. But James looks different. Ryan noticed James has a new paint job on him. James is nearly grey in colour. Suddenly, James then starts shooting at the pair. Ryan used his magic to protect him and Thomas. James says they shouldn't have come and that they'll try to overpower his style and beauty. Thomas asks James who told him. James explains that Airachnid told him so. Thomas and Ryan set about finding Airachnid. Bumblebee suggests taking Strongarm and Sideswipe to search around. Thomas leads the two Autobots and Ryan to where he thinks Airachnid might be. They split up, only for Sideswipe to get caught off-guard by a big black spider-like shape. Strongarm attacks the shape, only to discover that it has already made off with Sideswipe. Ryan figured that Airachnid had attacked Sideswipe. Thomas ran to find Airachnid. Trivia *Crash Bandicoot, Coco Bandicoot, Matau T. Monkey, Wreck-it Ralph, Sir Daniel Fortesque, Garfield, Buck The Weasel, Brian the Crocodile, Meg Griffin, Ryan F-Freeman, Predaking, Darksteel, Skylynx, Sunset Shimmer, Cody Fairbrother, Kaos(Good Clone), Bertram T. Monkey, Megatron, Starscream, Princess Twivine Sparkle, Ryan F-Freeman(Opposite), Diesel 10, Dr. Neo Cortex, Sunset Shimmer (Oposite), Breakdown, Knock Out, Dreadwing and Airachnid guest star in this film * Scenes *The Dazzlings Meet Airachnid *Thomas' Train-Prime Training/Airachnid discovers Discord's corruption powers *The Return of Chaos/James' corruption * * * * * * Category:Transformersprimfan Category:Ryantransformer